


Sick Thoughts.

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taking requests for smut one-shots regarding submissive pregame Saihara. Comment what you'd like.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The only kinks I refuse to write are vomit and scat, other than that, go crazy and request whatever the hell you want. I can also write for genderbent Saihara, so if that is something you're interested in, feel free to comment. Any ships are fine, but I'll only write canon x canon.


	2. I'm So Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara was merely doing it to fulfil his twisted sense of redemption; perhaps if he told him, he could get the deviant fantasies out of his mind. No, of course not, that wasn't how he intended it to go, in spite of telling himself so. He _wanted_ something to happen.
> 
> ⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣
> 
> Tags: Overstimulation & edging.

He'd crushed on the other for as long as he could recall. There was something just so _captivating_ about him, a feeling he just couldn't let go of, no matter how much he tried to distance it from his mind. Amami was so gorgeous, blessed with alluring verdant eyes that consistently plagued his thoughts, and sun-kissed skin that complimented the attractive features of his face. His hair hung in waves that spiralled into loose curls towards the ends, dyed in a light shade of green to parallel the beautiful shade in his eyes.

Saihara had always pined after him, from the minute he'd begun attending this school, craving any sort of attention he could possibly receive. Initially, he had no sexual intentions towards the other, but the pictures in his mind slowly morphed into something so depraved, so unbearably _dirty_ , but he couldn't help it. Getting off to them became an adamantine habit before he knew it, disrupting his classes, his study sessions, his sleep even. The strange force took over him entirely.

He somehow mustered the courage to confess to Amami one day after the bell had rung, dismissing all the students. He took slow steps behind the other, pulling down the visor of his hat to conceal his eyes as he continued to tail him. He eventually found himself wandering in a clump of densely packed trees, that of which he figured was the nearby forest that bordered the outskirts of their school. He'd heard a lot of rumours about this place, particularly ones of where people had been murdered and thrown in the river for easy disposal. He could only start to wonder what the hell Amami was doing here. 

Saihara observed him toss his hands into his pockets and stare at the flowing stream of water, occasionally ruffling the pebbles with the tips of his shoes before he twisted his neck to glare at the student pursuing him. "Why the fuck are you following me? Did I say you could?" 

Despite his voice hinting at sarcasm, he couldn't resist the urge to respond wholeheartedly. "N-No, you didn't.. I'm sorry.." He could feel sweat building up on the palms of his hands, creeping up on him, slowly. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

There, he spilled all his secrets. 

Saihara was merely doing it to fulfil his twisted sense of redemption; perhaps if he told him, he could get the deviant fantasies out of his mind. No, of course not, that wasn't how he intended it to go, in spite of telling himself so. He _wanted_ something to happen.

⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣

He loved the way Amami's hand roughly fondled his skin, grasping the tender flesh of his inner thighs with sharp fingernails as a response to every lewd noise he made. Holding them in was a difficult task, especially for someone as loud as Saihara himself. He appeared to be what everyone called the 'shy kid', although the nickname didn't apply well in terms of fulfilling his sexual desires. He was sure Amami could vouch for that.

With his wrists held in a tight grip above his head, Amami's fingers leisurely brushed over his length, tracing over the organ so painfully slow, leaving him to bite his lip and jerk every now and then as an attempt to heighten the intensity of the sensation. He felt his rear scrape against the coarse bark of the tree that he was pinned against, every source of friction increasing the flames of arousal burning in his stomach. 

Saihara's cock was throbbing, precum seeping down the sides of his length as his classmate's hand pumped faster, finger-pads occasionally gracing over the slit on the head. His organ was flaring with heat, ready to climax, though the euphoric sensation was cut short by Amami's hand strangling the area right beneath his balls. Saihara sensed his strength wavering, the ligaments in his knees wilting in response to the afflicted pleasure wracking his nerves, sending him crashing against the mangled roots of the tree.

"You're so fucking weak, you can't even stand up straight." Amami taunted, releasing his hands and kneeling on to grass, preparing to suck him off. 

His eyes widened with bewilderment, his crush was going to put his lips on his cock.

The thought alone made it twitch with need, earning a smug chuckle from Amami. "Well, well, look who's excited." 

He tightened his fingers around the base of Saihara's length, squeezing it hard as he dragged his tongue over the very tip, pulling away when he felt Saihara's thighs shake around his cheeks. He was letting out the loudest of humiliating noises, pouring out his lips like an overflowing sink with the facet left open, and in this case, Amami was the facet, causing his classmate to break down from excessive pleasure. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive patches of skin as he took Saihara in again, letting his firey saliva permeate every inch of his cock. 

Saihara squirmed harder against him, beads of sweat rolling down his flushed face. He shot his hands forward to try and grapple with the force limiting his climax, prying away the fingers slowly, one by one, until his length was set free. Amami withdrew in that moment, a coy smile lighting up his face at his view of Saihara's dismay. 

"Were you trying to cum in my mouth? Nice try, fucker, that's not happening, ever." He heaved himself up, brushing away the dirt that clung to his trousers. "I take it you'll leave me alone from now on, since I fulfilled one of your fantasies. Go find someone else to screw with."

Amami flung his backpack over his shoulder, prepared to leave, but turned around to shoot Saihara an impish smile before he made his departure.


End file.
